


Second chance to love

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Second Chances, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Shoker Fic. </p><p>Shepard and Joker missed a chance to love each other.</p><p>They have a second chance to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

 

The Normandy crew sat in the waiting room of Huerta, their beloved Commander was in surgery and the odds were bleak.

Liara looked at Joker, she was about to deliver a bombshell that would shock him to the core, "Joker"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when you asked me, why Shepard never had a relationship despite ample offers?"

"Yeah."

"Well she was waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"You."

"What?"

"She's been in love with you since the first time you met."

Joker was about to reply when Dr Michel walked in, her face told, what nobody wanted to know, "I'm so sorry, she lost too much blood."

Joker got up, leaving the room in a hurry. He left the hospital as soon as he could, going to Shepard's apartment.

He walked in, tears falling freely, he could still smell her, hear her. She died never knowing that he loved her, he always loved her. He left it too late. He lost her once, he couldn't bear the pain in his heart again.

He walked up to Shepard's room, taking a pistol from the cabinet. Sitting down on the bed, he held Shepard's hoodie in his hands.

He breathed in her smell one last time.

_Bang!_


	2. Love

The Normandy crew sat in the waiting room of Huerta, their beloved Commander was in surgery and the odds were bleak.

Liara looked at Joker, she was about to deliver a bombshell that would shock him to the core, "Joker"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when you asked me, why Shepard never had a relationship despite ample offers?"

"Yeah."

"Well she was waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"You."

"What?"

"She's been in love with you since the first time you met."

Joker was about to reply when Dr Michel walked in, her face told, what nobody wanted to know, "She's alive, but she's still critical."

Joker spent the next two weeks by her side.

"Shepard, I need you to wake up now, because I need you here. I love you Shepard, I need you to look at me, please, look at me."

Joker kissed her cheek. It invoked a gentle murmur, "Shepard, I'll keep kissing you if it works."

Shepard wearily opened her eyes, looking around, adjusting to her surroundings. She turned to Joker, a weak smile displayed on her lips.

"So I know you love me, cant say I blame you"

Shepard chuckled, quietly whispering, "Asshole."

Joker smiled, "That's my girl. I love you."

Shepard smiled sleepily, dozing off to sleep. Joker removed his SR2 cap, placing it underneath her hands.

Another two week passed, before Joker was allowed to take Shepard home. With the help of James and Kaidan. They got her place ready for her to return home too.

Shepard slipped under the bed covers, "I've missed you bed."

Joker entered the room, joining Shepard in bed, "So, what does the future hold now?"

"We can have whatever we want."

"You wanna know what I want?"

"Go on."

"I want the pleasure of calling you, Mrs Moreau and for you to striptease."

Shepard playfully swatted Joker on the arm, "Ask me"

"Striptease for me."

"Joker"

Joker manoeuvred himself on top of Shepard, "Be my wife."

Shepard moaned slightly at Joker moving his body rhythmically against hers, "OK, you planning on the kids already?"

"We can at least practice."

"We might need lots of practice, one maybe two times a day."

"Make it three and you can name the first."

"Ooooh, you drive a hard bargain Mr Moreau."


End file.
